Customer satisfaction of the driving performance of a vehicle depends on how precisely the vehicle runs in accordance with the driving tendency of the driver. Driving tendencies may vary, and vehicle performance characteristics are specified according to the vehicle model. Therefore, the driving performance of a vehicle may not be satisfactory to the driver. Accordingly, the vehicle may not achieve high customer satisfaction. If the shifting of the vehicle coincides with the driving tendency of the driver, customer satisfaction may be maximized.
Methods of recognizing the driving tendency and controlling shifting according to the driver's tendency have been developed. The method of controlling shifting according to the recognized driving tendency assumes that the driving tendency is constant. The driving tendency of the driver, however, may continuously vary according to the driver's emotions, road condition, and so on. Therefore, the recognized driving tendency may differ greatly from an actual driving tendency of the driver at one point. If the shifting is controlled according to the recognized driving tendency, the actual driving intention of the driver may not be reflected in the shift, and the driver may be dissatisfied with the driving performance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.